The Forgotten Challenge
by tomatoqueen
Summary: a harryxdraco onehot. mostly crack, i guess. the perfect snack to satisfy any cravings for some gay harry potter action. :D the idea is that harry and draco found and interesting way to settle things... and they will have some serious consequences.


The Forgotten Challenge

The Forgotten Challenge

Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room, slightly disoriented. The fire had burned down to embers and ashes. He closed his eyes—

"Where on _Earth_ have you _been_?!" bloody hell, he'd nearly shit a brick as his eyes snapped open. He had thought he was alone. Hermione's angry face appeared from the posh couch in front of the fireplace. His ears next registered bear snores. Ron.

Then Hermione snapped, "And _what_ are you _wearing_?! You've been doing something stupid, I expect…" At this point her furious snarling woke Ron with a start as he caught sight of Harry. "Bloody hell, Harry's gone over to the Dark Side…" he mumbled in sleepy horror.

Hermione gave him a look that Harry couldn't decide was disgust or pity before continuing. "…and when you are discovered I am NOT covering for you--"

Harry didn't hear the rest. He had, confusedly, looked down at himself. The one work that registered in his mind was _**FUCK**_. He was wearing a rumpled Slytherin uniform. _Malfoy's_ rumpled Slytherin uniform, in fact.

3 hours earlier, about 1 AM

Harry lay wide awake on his bed in the Gryffindor Dorms. He was so nervous he was breaking into a cold sweat.

_No backing down now_, he told himself sternly. When he was sure the others were asleep (everyone's signature snore was accounted for), he slipped out of bed and quietly dressed himself before heading to the Room of Requirement, the agreed meeting place for tonight's challenge.

He was mildly surprised (and perhaps a bit horrified) that the Requirement door was already visible. So Malfoy had already arrived. Pity. This would have been so much easier if Malfoy had chickened out. Harry swallowed before entering the Room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was very dark, lit only by an enchanted ceiling not unlike the one in the Great Hall. Of course tonight just had to be cloudy. The room was bare, save for a giant plush circular bed-object that was about as large as two cars side-by-side. It appeared to be the color of scarlet, from what he could tell.

Malfoy himself stood beside the bed, pale faced and wide-eyed. He appeared to have been holding his chin in thought before Harry walked in.

"So the _infamous_ Potter decides to grace me with his presence after all" he sneered. But his voice cracked and his brave words didn't match his expression. _At least he's as uncomfortable as I am about this_, thought Harry. But the thought brought him little comfort.

Steeling himself, he shot back, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Malfoy." Then instantly regretted it. **Definitely** the wrong choice of words.

An awkward moment of silence passed. And another. And another.

"So… do we --"

"Err… I guess we --" They started at the same time. Another moment of awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat. "I guess we… err… get undressed."

Malfoy blinked and looked reminiscent of a deer in headlights before turning around and beginning to undo his uniform robe.

Harry did the same. The robes, then the shirt, the belt, the trousers, and finally after a second of hesitation his boxers (his _special, lucky, __**eggplant**_ boxers) hit the floor. He bent to remove his shoes and socks.

Straightening, Harry and Malfoy stood on opposite sides of the room, backs turned, in silence. He shivered slightly, the room was frigid.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't take the cold?" Harry was startled to feel Malfoy's hot breath on his neck as his cold hands gripped Harry's biceps and forced him down to the bed.

"You _wish._" Harry managed to counter. Malfoy straightened himself over him. He still looked pale, but determination shone in his eyes. "I'll have you know, _Potter_, that though this is a most undesirable challenge I intend to _win_." He paused, then smirked. "And I will, because I'm more man than famous-wittle-Potty."

Harry grit his teeth in rage before surging up, suddenly, surprising Malfoy and causing him to tumble off of him. Harry was now positioned over Malfoy.

"In your _dreams_ Malfoy," before forcing his lips on Malfoy's in a kiss that was a fierce clash of teeth and tongue.

His mind went numb with shock. It… wasn't awful, like it should have been. It actually felt… good.

The next hour and a half were a blur. Malfoy's hands on his thighs… a sigh… a lick… Harry dominant… a moan… a caress… Malfoy dominant… the way his abs felt… a shudder… and finally, both desires fulfilled. A desire neither of them even knew they _had…_

Harry awoke sweaty and disheveled. For a moment he panicked at discovering himself in a strange place with a _naked Malfoy_ sleeping next to him. Then the events of the past 24 hours came back to him.

_Malfoy and_ _I were fighting in the corridor going to Potions… a slender girl with blonde hair and brown eyes looked from me to him before declaring we should settle our dispute by discovering who would dominate in sex before walking off with an impish look on her face… we both agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement because neither of us would dare back down from a challenge… we met here… we DID…NO._ Harry thought forcefully. He was not going to think about that. EVER.

He stumbled in the dark to the pile of clothes and dressed himself before slipping out the door to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

The Next Morning, About 11 AM

"Here are your clothes. Though how they came to be in Mr. Malfoy's possession is no doubt an interesting story." Professor McGonagall studied him sternly from behind her square spectacles.

"Not really, Professor." Harry said sheepishly.

She pursed her lips and dismissed him from her office.

Harry took a moment to inspect his clothes. He had left Malfoy's in a pile outside the Slytherin Dungeon early this morning.

_Property of H. Potter_ showed on the underside of the shirt collar. _Malfoy wore this…_ he thought as a smirk itched to display itself on his face.

He forced the impulse down and the thought away. He swallowed.

_I need a vacation alone with Ginny._ He thought. _A LONG vacation._

Epilogue

Two months later Harry sat at the Dursley's computer, taking advantage of one of the rare moments that they were out to surf the web. He went to YouTube.

His heart stopped.

Under the "being watched now" section was a video of _him._ He clicked on it.

He watched, paralyzed in horror, as the events of _that night_ played on screen. The creator was someone named "Kitty", with _blonde hair and brown eyes_… _DAMMIT!_ Harry thought as he began to panic. What would his friends think?! What would _Ginny_ think?!

The video ended. The credits screen appeared. All it read was **"MWAHAHAHA… murph. X3"**

END


End file.
